panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Naida Bank
Naida Bank ' is a character in ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a main protagonist of the games. She was a tough tribute from District 12, and the leader of the Capitol's Bane. She was a tough, headstrong tribute with a combative nature. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she won the games by killing Sarah Copperfield. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life District 4 Naida lived in District 4 before the games, where she lived with her mother, sister, and step-father. She often went pearl diving in the ocean, her small frame allowing her to get to a cave no other divers could reach. She lived her whole life in the district, until when returning from a sea trip, she found out that her house was burning and her family dead. In horror, she fled, somehow ending up in District 12. The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, Naida and her fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the series, Naida has a brief conversation with her district partner, before riding the train down. On the elevator, she witnesses Hamaji try to convince the 8 female to join his alliance. When she arrives at the training, Naida decides to work on her weaknesses, trying to start a fire. When failing, Hamaji shows up, showing her a different way to light a fire and offering Naida a spot on his alliance. She accepts, and attends the meeting at 9. Later on, Naida orders Cora to help Denshi get a date with Lucia. Although reluctant, Cora agrees, managing to get Denshi and Lucia together. Her training score ends up being a 10, with an odds of 5-1. Interview Naida reveals her determination to eliminate the careers, fearing no tribute in the games. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Naida runs toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. She waits for the careers to deal with the loners. After a failed negotiation attempt, Naida and her allies attack. She is pinned behind a crate with several of her other allies due to Thalia's arrows, Naida waiting for a break in the firing. When the careers attempt their retreat, Naida chases after them, though she is stopped by Tobias. A long fight ensues between five members of the Capitol's Bane and Tobias, though Naida makes the killing blow to the career leader. Later that day, she helps Cora get to safety, ordering the injured girl to stay off her feet. She witnesses Sainaru's sudden demise, wanting to go after JaKhel for the deed. Alliance Naida allied with members of the Capitol's Bane. Of the 10 involved in the alliance, 3 were killed in the initial bloodbath, leaving only 7 members left alive at the end of the first day. These are Lucia, Cora, Denshi, Hamaji, the girl from 10, boy from 11, and herself. Uneasy Peace Naida and her allies manage to get through the first few days rather uneventfully, though they still worry about the whereabouts of JaKhel and the careers. She finds some oxygen tanks and dive gear, and offers to Hamaji to go on a diving trip. She and Lucia are picked to go. Naida styles Lucia's hair, and in turn gets her's styled into a fishtail braid to suit swimming more. They then are ferried out by the 11 male to the open sea. Scuba Diving After diving the ocean for three hours, the trio surfaces, discussing which ship to take from. Lucia suggests a large galleon that contains muskets, though Naida is hesitant, noting it was getting close to night. They still go to the galleon instead, and come face to face with a bull shark. Naida shoots the beast in the head, killing it, but attracting more sharks due to the blood in the water. Although she gets inside the ship unscathed, Lucia's air tank is ripped from her back by another shark, taking away her only air supply. Naida leads her allies into an air pocket in the ship, allowing the three to think of a way out. Trip to the Surface Naida offers to hand Lucia her oxygen tank, as Naida knew she had a stronger lung capacity than Lucia. Although Lucia protests, she gives in, and Naida donates her air tank to Lucia. The trio then leave the galleon, heading back towards the resort island. Raid at Night When she returns, Naida finds out the rest of her allies had been captured by the careers. Hamaji gets Cora to load the muskets, as Naida tosses a dart as a warning, hitting Thalia in the eye and putting her eye out. After a tense standoff, Lucia has the gun ready, handing it to Naida. She takes aim at the biggest career, the 4 male, and shoots the boy in the chest. The rest of the careers run off, being successfully repelled by the gun attack. Taking the Fight Back Naida wants to take the fight to the careers, as the Capitol's Bane alliance makes for the lesser island. However, the careers were oddly prepared for an attack, and in the fight the boat of the alliance is destroyed. She is the first to get to shore, rushing after the escaping careers. Before she can launch her trident though, Naida is shot in the gut by Thalia, putting her on the ground in pain. New Camp After setting up shop in the farmhouse the careers previously occupied, Naida discovers Lucia on the island's beach, having escaped captivity from the careers. Naida asks the girl about the 11 boy, who Lucia reveals as a traitor. Naida is ready to kill the boy, but decides to wait another day. That is when she is let in on a secret plan. Plan to Destroy the Arena Cora and Hamaji then call for Naida to join them. They then use an emp device to knock out any cameras in the room, as they explain their plan to destroy the arena. Naida agrees completely with the plan, wanting to be like the Mockingjay, a legend of District 12 many years in the past. Finding the Right Tree Naida searches with her allies for a tree fit to make a canoe out of. When they find it, Cora chops it down, and Naida assists her allies in carrying the heavy trunk towards the beach. That's when the ground begins to shake, as the once dormant volcano awakens, erupting over the once calm island. Eruption Denshi manages to carve the canoe in time, as the Capitol's Bane begin to load up and escape the erupting volcano. Naida pushes the boat out to sea, but begins to fight the tropical wolves. During the fight, a wolf gets a hard bite on Naida's hand, injuring it. However, she manages to escape the wolves alive, although is guilty as she watches Denshi and Lucia die to the wolves. After some time, the three surviving members make it to the shoals, where Naida gets a good rest. Revealing Her Past After returning from a fishing trip with Hamaji, the three allies sit down by a campfire to tell their stories to each other. Naida listens to Cora and Hamaji's stories, before telling them her own. She explains to them that she lived in District 4, and that the peacekeepers had killed her family and burnt her home. Because of this, she ran to District 12. After her story, the Bane prepare to go to bed, when they hear a noise, an intruder attacking the shoals. Intruder Alert Naida goes with Cora as Hamaji checks the outside of the shoals, looking for the intruder. Naida attempts to calm down a scared Cora, going to check through a door for the intruder. Eventually, Naida is split up from Cora, and hears creaking floorboards in front of her. When the figure lights a match, Naida screams in terror, but soon realizes it's only Hamaji. When asked about Cora, Naida remembers leaving her, as both allies quickly run towards back to the campfire, to see Cora held hostage by an old friend. Traitor's Return Naida discovers Cora being held at knife point by the 11 male, the very tribute who had sold the Capitol's Bane out. Naida is very angry, lashing out at the 11 boy for the deeds he had done. Before Naida makes a move, Cora bites the boy's arm, before grabbing his own knife and killing him with it. Naida is glad for Cora to be alive, and relieved that the traitor is finally dead. Career's On The Move Naida is awoken on the 11th day by a cannon, though she soon deduces it's that of the 9 female. After going back to sleep, Naida listens to Hamaji's plan, as she is ordered to protect Cora from incoming careers. Naida agrees, preparing to destroy the arena, and escape with her three allies alive. Showdown However, Naida and Hamaji fail at their goal, as the careers sneak up and capture Cora. Naida doesn't want to surrender, but Hamaji begins a speech, causing her to slowly lower her weapon. When Hamaji fails to convince Thalia to join the plan, she kills Cora, and soon Naida joins in a fight against the careers. She engages in combat with Aquarius, struggling with the boy's superior size. Hamaji tosses a rock at the boy, distracting him long enough for Naida to impale him with a trident, striking down her second tribute. After killing him, Naida realizes Hamaji is no more, and decides to dive underwater, hiding the night in a hidden air pocket. District 12 vs District 4 Naida makes it to the final two, where she has to fight Sarah Copperfield. Naida sneaks up on Sarah, engaging the girl on the shoals. During their battle, Naida is wounded, being stabbed in the shoulder. She then decides to flee, diving underwater and swimming away. Thanks to her swimming fins, Naida is able to swim faster than Sarah, and goes into the underwater cave system. Naida stops at an air pocket to take a breather, but when she goes back underwater, she notices Sarah right there, and an underwater battle begins. It is interrupted when a bull shark rams into the cavern wall, causing both Naida and Sarah to flee. Naida manages to escape the caverns, but Sarah gets stuck in the exit, her lower half being torn off by the shark. Naida is unable to look at the sight, instead swimming to the surface, gasping for air to relieve her burning lungs. Victory Naida was the final tribute alive, and was picked up by the capitol. She got one last look over the arena, remembering each part of it as a part of her life. She'd never forget the allies she made, and promised to avenge them by defeating the capitol. ''Old Wounds: The 78th Hunger Games'' Naida is scheduled to appear in the sequel to Faux Paradise, where she'll mentor the tributes from District 12. Personality Naida is an hard-nosed and strong girl who has little fear of others. She was roughened up by her hard childhood, evident by her nature of wanting to get revenge on everyone. She was protective of her allies, whom she treated as family. Her guilt increases after each ally dies, her rage building up towards the rival careers. After realizing the 11 boy was a traitor, Naida wanted to have his head on a pike. Naida's strong will got her through the games, and allowed her to outlast Sarah Copperfield in the finale. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Naida is depicted as a beautiful girl. She's light skinned, standing 5' 7" tall, and weighing 128 pounds. She has slanted shoulders and toned arms, a lean torso with moderate muscle tone, wide hips, and strong legs. Her blonde hair is long and layered, hanging down to her chest. She has an attractive face with a pointed chin, and her sharp, almond-shaped eyes are green. Her nose is small and she has modest lips. She usually tight street clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are great looks and amazing hair. Abilities *'''Willpower: Naida had the strongest willpower of any tribute, toughening out the hardest of trials by sheer mental ability alone. *'Combat': Naida was a strong combatant, able to fight with a variety of weapons during her time in the games. She was able to fight off mutts, careers, and a bull shark, being one of the best fighters in the entire arena. *'Lung Capacity': Naida had very strong lungs, able to hold her breath for long periods of time. This ability was put to the test in the finale, where she had to hold her breath for several minutes underwater while evading Sarah Copperfield. *'Swimming': Naida was a strong swimmer as well, able to outswim a district 4 tribute (with some help from swimming fins). *'Athleticism': Naida was generally athletic, being physically strong, a quick runner, high jumper, and having great cardio. *'Trap Making': Naida was a skilled trap maker, setting up several traps around the shoals and nearly killing Sarah with one. Equipment *'Trident': Naida was armed with a trident, a three pronged polearm used for fishing. She used the weapon to fight many tributes, using it to strike down Tobias and Aquarius, and to do battle with Sarah. She secretly kept the trident from the games, to remember her allies she defended with it. *'Swimming Fins': Naida wore two swimming fins on her feet, allowing her to swim faster underwater. These helped her elude Sarah, who was swimming barefoot. *'Snorkel Mask': Naida wore a snorkel mask to see clearly underwater. This helped her find her way through the caves, allowing her to see where she was going. *'Oxygen Tank': Naida used an oxygen tank on a scuba expedition. This allowed her to breathe underwater. She gave the oxygen tank to Lucia later, knowing the girl would need it more than Naida. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **District 8 Female † **Hamaji Nanashi † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † Enemies *Careers **Aquarius † - Victim **Thalia † **Tobias † - Victim **Jacqueline Houston † **Sarah Copperfield † **District 4 Male † *District 11 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy Killed Victims Ther list shows tshe victims Naida has killed: *Tobias *Aquarius Relationships Hamaji Nanashi During the games, Naida trusted Hamaji, knowing he was a skilled leader and would do his best for the sake of the alliance. She followed him to the end, only leaving him when he died. Cora Although they didn't converse much at the beginning, Naida soon grew close to Cora, the two surviving farther into the games bringing them closer as friends. Naida was enraged when Thalia executed Cora in front of her, channeling her anger into fighting Aquarius. Lucia Lucia was Naida's friend during the early portions of the games, Naida trusting the girl with her life. Naida didn't want to leave Lucia behind, and felt immense guilt wihen the girl died to wolves. Appearances Trivia *Naida placed 1st out of 24 in the games, outliving her district partner by 13 days (who interestingly ws the very first death of the games). *The two tributes she killed had names that ended in "ias".